Halo Strike
by Lawrence Fanfics
Summary: Años de lucha en diversos campos de batalla. El equipo azul junto la infinity se embarcaran en una nueva lucha y aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy lawrence fanfics:

Este no es mi 1° fanfic tengo otros en mi cuenta de youtube por si gustan ver mis otros trabajos. Esta historia se me ocurrió en que estaba terminando uno de los otros capítulos de mis otros fanfics. Esta historia combinara el mundo de halo & Strike Witches (si se preguntan estaba fumando un porro) xd.

La historia estará ubicada justo después de los acontecimientos de Halo spartan ops pero antes de los sucesos de halo guardians. (Justo después de los sucesos de la llave de janus para ser exactos).

Bueno sin más comencemos y dejen su comentario.

Acto 1: El reflejo de un mundo.

Lasky: Muy bien Roland….. ¿Dónde exactamente estamos?

Roland: Señor no estoy seguro según el fragmento de la llave de janus que la doctora halsey nos entregó estamos yendo a un planeta en el que ay artefactos forerunner,

Lasky: Entonces tal vez sea un planeta escudo ¿no?

Roland: No estoy seguro capitán pero ya estamos a 5 minutos de llegar.

Lasky: Muy bien roland en ese caso prepara al equipo azul, ellos harán el reconocimiento a ese planeta.

Roland: Si señor.

 _ **Atención a todas las unidades de la unsc infinity prepárense que estamos llegando a nuestro destino –**_

 _ **Se escuchaba en los altoparlantes de la nave, podía verse a varios marines y ODST corriendo de un lado a otro al igual que a ingenieros de la nave que estaban haciendo sus labores y preparando los hangares para cualquier situación que se presente. -**_

Kelly: Muy bien chicos, ay trabajo por hacer ya escucharon las órdenes del capitán lasky.

Fred: yo ya tengo mi DMR lista y cargada para acabar con cualquiera que se ponga en nuestro camino.

Linda: Yo ya mero termino de cargar mi rifle de precisión…. Oigan donde esta John?

 _ **Dijo la spartan preguntando por uno de sus compañeros más cercanos -**_

John: Estoy aquí linda, solo fui a cargar munición, dijo el jefe maestro poniendo su rifle de asalto en la parte trasera de su armadura.

Fred: ¿Tu qué crees que nos encontremos ahí jefe?, ¿Prometeos?

John: sea lo que sea nosotros nos encargaremos, Debemos asegurarnos de esos objetos Forerunner, y tal vez de paso ahí encontremos algo con lo que encargarnos de Jul 'Mdama.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el centro de mando con Roland & Lasky -**_

Roland: Señor ya estamos saliendo del desliespacio creo que se sorprenderá por lo que hay en frente de nosotros.

 _ **Lasky quedo incrédulo ante lo que él estaba viendo, el planeta que estaba enfrente de ellos era ni más ni menos que la tierra -**_

Lasky: Roland cómo es posible que estemos en la tierra, ¿he acaso el aparto forerunner dio mal las coordenadas?

Roland: No creo que sea eso capitán, en estos momentos estoy haciendo un análisis al cuadrante en el que nos encontramos, este no puede ser la tierra estamos muy lejos de nuestro hogar a unos 250 millones de años luz para ser precisos, pero este planeta parecido a nuestra hogar muestra diferencias en las placas tectónicas, como el que no está la flota ni las plataformas de defensa orbital.

Lasky: Esto es extraño. ¿Acaso los forerunners sabían que había planetas parecidos al nuestro? Bueno basta de parloteo, si queremos resolver nuestras dudas debemos acercarnos e investigar. Roland dile a palmer que mantenga a los equipos spartan en juegos de guerra mientras recolectamos información, tal vez haya construcciones forerunners en este planeta. Dile al equipo azul que se dirija a las capsulas de lanzamiento.

 _ **Mientras tanto el equipo azul se dirigia al hangar 3 justo donde se encontraban las capsulas de descenso orbital de los odst , justo cuando estaban llegando lograron ver al capitán Lasky que los estaba esperando -**_

John: Señor ¿Por qué se encuentra aquí?

Lasky: Jefe maestro, vine personalmente a decirle nuestra situación. En estos momentos llegamos a las coordenadas otorgadas por la mitad de la llave de janus, llegamos a un planeta que para nuestra sorpresa es idéntico a la tierra pero con ligeros cambios. (Esto último tomo por sorpresa a John & al equipo azul)

John: A qué se refiere con cambios Señor.

Lasky: Según estudios que hiso Roland esta tierra es más primitiva es como si hubiéramos viajado en el tiempo. Aunque no sabemos si hay vida inteligente en el planeta. Su mision es averiguar si ay

y aparte buscaran en las vida inteligente y tratar de encontrar información.

Equipo Azul: ¡Si Señor!

 _ **Los spartans en eso subieron a sus capsulas para descender a la tierra que parecía ser no más un reflejo de su verdadero hogar –**_

John: Muy bien equipo azul prepárense para descender.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el espacio aéreo cerca de Britannia, podía escucharse el rugido de un poderoso motor de avión, muchos normalmente pensarían que se trataría de un avión, pero justo de entre las nubes salió una chica que estaba volando como si nada aquella chica era de pelo blanco corto, y ojos color esmeralda, tenía puesto una blusa de manga larga que parecía tener un chaleco negro y tenía una falda del mismo color, algo que podía notarse de aquella chica era que tenía unas extrañas maquinas en sus piernas y tenia unas orejas de gato y una cola –**_

Sanya: Aquí sanya no ay enemigos a la vista, seguiré con mi patrullaje.

Torre de control: Muy bien Oficial Sanya , terminando su patrullaje regrese a la base, cambio y fuera.

Sanya: ¡Que noche más aburrida! ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Eila?

 _ **La chica de nombre sanya siguió su patrullaje, por un buen rato hasta que ella vio mientras volaba como 3 estrellas pasaban por el cielo –**_

Sanya: ¡Wow! 3 estrellas fugases, es muy raro ver una, pero el ver 3, ya quiero contárselo a Eila.

 _ **Mientras tanto con el equipo azul -**_

John: Muy bien chicos descenderemos detrás de ese bosque para no llamar la atención, la infinity nos mandó coordenadas de lo que parece ser un pueblo

Equipo Azul: Si Señor.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Infinity -**_

Palmer: A qué se refiere con que esta es una copia de la tierra.

 _ **Preguntaba con incredulidad la spartan comandante –**_

Lasky: Ni yo estoy seguro palmer, esto tiene a todos los científicos de la nave confundidos.

Roland: Disculpen que interrumpa pero ya tengo los datos del planeta señor.

Lasky: Dinos lo que acabas de averiguar roland.

Roland: Señor según mis estudios el planeta está habitado por humanos.

Lasky: ¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo es eso posible?...

Roland: Eso no es todo, sino que también su tecnología es la misma que nosotros teníamos en el siglo xx. Por lo que puedo ver están 5 siglos atrasados tecnológicamente que nosotros señor.

Palmer: ¡Debe ser una broma! Acaso los forerunners hicieron una copia de nosotros incluso de nuestro planeta pero, ¿más primitiva?

Lasky: No lo sé, pero por algo la bibliotecaria nos mandó aquí.

 _ **Mientras tanto de regreso con el equipo azul –**_

John: Aquí sierra 117 a la infinity el descenso fue un éxito no ay ningún herido cambio.

Lasky: ¡Jefe! ¿Me escucha?

John: Si, Señor fuerte y claro.

Lasky: Escuchen bien equipo azul a unos kilómetros se encuentra un pueblo, al aparecer esta habitado por humanos el planeta.

John: ¿Humanos? ¿He acaso esta es una copia de la tierra?

Lasky: No estoy seguro Jefe, pero eso no es todo, Roland cuéntales al equipo azul lo que descubriste.

Roland: Bueno equipo azul escuchen con detenimiento, Al aparecer la humanidad aquí está 500 años más atrasados que nosotros, y no solo eso revisando la atmosfera de la tierra pude ver que ay extrañas formaciones alrededor de la tierra y son muy parecidas a tormentas pero tienen algo extraño, ya que estas tormentas muestran grandes cantidades de energía. La computadora muestra que una de estas formaciones esta encima de Francia ustedes están cerca de esta equipo azul. Actualmente su posición es cerca de Gran Bretaña, están cerca de Francia spartans.

Lasky: Bueno spartans como dijo roland esto no es normal, diríjanse al pueblo averigüen sin ser descubiertos después de eso diríjanse a las coordenadas de roland y averigüen que son esas formaciones tal vez tenga algo que ver con los forerunners. Averigüen de que se trata y avancen a las coordenadas les dejaremos una sorpresa para ayudarles en la misión de exploración. Bueno equipo azul cambio y fuera.

Linda: John ¿qué rayos está pasando?

John: no estoy seguro pero tenemos que movernos y averiguar lo más que podamos. Aprovecharemos que estamos de noche para avanzar en sigilo.

 _ **En eso el equipo azul comenzó a moverse pero antes destruyeron las capsulas ODST en las que bajaron. –**_

 _ **Después de varias horas. El equipo azul logro averiguar en el pueblo cercano al que aterrizaron confirmaron lo que roland les había dicho conforme a los humanos y su tecnología, aparte de eso durante sus caminatas pasaron por ruinas de ciudades que parecía a ver sido atacadas –**_

Fred: Al aparecer no importa donde este el humano, la guerra es algo que siempre vamos a practicar.

John: Si tienes razón fred, pero ¿te diste cuenta de algo?

Fred: ¿Qué cosa? Jefe.

John: Ay demasiada destrucción y viendo por la tecnología que tienen no creo que el humano sea capaz de hacer algo así.

Fred: ¿Estas sugiriendo que esas ciudades no fueron destruidas por la guerra hechas por el hombre?

John: Puedes ser pero es solo una suposición.

Linda: John, ¿ahora qué haremos? ya amaneció.

John: Debemos dirigirnos a las coordenadas de roland, todavía tenemos una misión.

Equipo Azul: Entendido Jefe.

 _ **El equipo azul llevaba 2 horas caminando por el bosque evitando los caminos o zonas pobladas para no llamar la atención, hasta que llegaron a la zona acordada por roland, el spartan estaba a punto de comunicarse con la infinity cuando. –**_

Kelly: ¿Jefe escucha eso?

John: Todos ocúltense en el bosque.

 _ **En eso todos se ocultaron viendo hacia el cielo buscando que producía aquel ruido, el ruido era idéntico a varios cazas o aviones de la segunda guerra mundial, el jefe reconoció el ruido al igual que el equipo azul, ya que recordaron los documentales que veían cuando apenas estaban siendo entrenados para volverse spartans, a ellos les gustaba ver todo lo relacionado a guerras, es por eso que supieron reconocer aquel ruido, pero había algo extraño se escuchaba un ruido extraño que no parecía ser el de un caza –**_

Fred: ¿qué rayos es eso haya arriba?

 _ **De repente vieron a un extraño tipo de objeto volador de color negro que tenía forma de cohete y tenía una especie de hélice de 3 aspas que giraba mientras el objeto se movía , algo que igual los sorprendió fue que lo que parecía ser aviones que peleaban contra esa cosa tenia forma humana –**_

John: Linda usa la mira de tu rifle de precisión y ve que rayos es eso.

Linda: Chicos, tienen que ver esto.

 _ **En eso todos sacaron unos binoculares para poder ver que estaba enfrentándose aquella cosa, lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras –**_

Kelly: ¿Cómo esas mujeres pueden volar?

Linda: al aparecer las maquinas que tienen en sus piernas les permite volar.

Fred: Oigan, ¿soy yo o aquellas chicas no tienen pantalones?

Linda: ¿acaso solo en eso te fijaste fred?

John: Aquí sierra 117 a infinity, ¡Capitán Lasky¡ ¿puede ver esto?

Lasky: Lo veo Jefe, al aparecer acabamos de encontrarnos con algo interesante.

Roland: Señor al aparecer las maquinas que tienen en sus piernas les permite volar, pero analizándolo con detenimiento, parece que no funciona con combustible.

Lasky: ¿a qué te refieres?

Roland: Usan un tipo de energía aunque no logro identificarla. Spartans acabo de configurar sus comunicadores en sus cascos, ahora deberían de poder escuchar lo que dicen, estaré traduciendo lo que estén hablando spartans, tal vez ellas hablen un idioma que conozcamos o tengamos registrado.

John: Entendido Roland, estaremos tratando de sacar información gracias por la ayuda.

 _ **Mientras en el espacio aéreo de britannia la 501va Unión de Guerreras Aladas o como también las conocían "Strike Witches" se enfrentaban a un enemigo al que ellas autodenominan como "Neuroi" –**_

Mio: Al aparecer el ciclo de ataques es irregular últimamente.

Minna: Escuche que hubo algo de actividad en karlsland, pero no se los detalles.

Mio: Muy bien, cambiaremos de posición, Perrine serás compañera de Barkhorn, Miyafuji seguirás mis órdenes. Vamos al ataque.

 _ **El combate parecía estar igualado pero John se dio cuenta de algo –**_

John: Al aparecer esa cosa maneja un especie de armamento laser y también puede regenerarse. Pero igual por lo que puedo ver esas mujeres llevan orejas y colas, ¿acaso serán híbridos entre especies o algo parecido? También manejan un tipo de escudo que las protege de los rayos.

Linda: Según puedo escuchar esas chicas lo llaman neuroi.

John: Esto está yendo mal.

Kelly: ¿porque lo dices jefe?

John: una de las chicas está separándose demasiado de su grupo, está atacando de manera errática.

 _ **De regreso con las witches -**_

Minna: Lynette dispara a ese lado.

Lynette: Si

 _ **En eso el dispara de aquella chica logro romperle su blindaje al neuroi y logro hacerle al aparecer un gran daño –**_

Mio: Estas demasiado cerca Barkhorn, aléjate del fuego enemigo.

 _ **Pero la advertencia de "mio" no fue suficiente el disparo del neuroi logro darle a una de las chicas, del cual su nombre era Barkhorn, el disparo hiso que perdiera altitud 2 de sus compañeras lograron alcanzarla las cuales eran miyafuji & perrine la atraparon justo antes de que chocara con el suelo pero ellas aterrizaron justamente debajo de donde estaba llevándose a cabo la batalla en el bosque cerca de donde los spartans observaban la batalla–**_

Kelly: Al aparecer aún no se han dado de nuestra presencia.

Linda: La batalla esta llendo mal para ellas haya arriba, al aparecer están quedándose sin munición, y se están cansando.

Fred: Chicos vean, el rostro de esas chicas, no tiene más 18 o 20 años son muy jóvenes y están aquí arriesgando sus vidas contra esa cosa.

John: Aquí sierra 117 pido permiso para entrar en combate.

Lasky: Jefe comprendo cómo te sientes, pero no podemos involucrarnos eso haría que se comprometa la misión.

John: Señor no puedo quedarme quieto mientras veo como matan a unas jóvenes frente a mis ojos.

Linda: Jefe esa cosa se prepara para atacar.

Fred: al aparecer le quiere disparar a esas 2 que están ayudando a su amiga herida.

John: ¡SEÑOR!

Lasky: Equipo Azul tiene permiso para atacar, yo tomare la responsabilidad si algo sale mal.

John: Linda, tu y yo nos encargaremos de esa cosa, Fred & Kelly hagan un perímetro alrededor de las chicas ayuden dando primeros auxilios a la herida.

 _ **En eso en el aire –**_

Mio: Ah este paso estaremos en problemas.

Minna: Lynette dispárale en medio al neurio.

(Bang "sonido de disparo") – un tremendo hueco se hiso a un costado del neuroi haciendo que salga mucho humo.

Minna: Bien hecho Lynette.

Lynette: Comandante Minna, yo no fui la que disparo…..

(Bang "sonido de disparo") – de repente otro disparo se escuchó pero este hiso que se destruyera por completo la hélice del neuroi

Mio: ¿Quién está disparando?

 _ **En eso las chicas que estaban en el aire vieron a una extraña persona con una especie de armadura que estaba apuntando hacia el neuroi**_

Linda: Oigan ustedes, si no quieren que les vuele la cabeza muévanse.

 _ **Las chicas estaban sorprendidas cómo es posible que pudieran hablar por el mismo canal más cuando el de las witches es un canal privado, pero decidieron no preguntar ya que les dio algo de miedo el cómo linda les advirtió, en eso ellas bajaron a donde estaba barkhorn, para ver cómo estaban las demás pero en eso vieron a otros 2 con armaduras que estaban un lado junto a miyafuji y perrine –**_

Minna: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y que le hacen a Barkhorn.

Kelly: no te preocupes le estamos aplicando primero auxilios, su herida es grave al aparecer la munición de su arma estallo y le lastimo.

Miyafuji: Yo puedo tratar de curarla con mi magia.

 _ **Esto último dejo algo confundida a Kelly y a fred que estaban a un lado de ella-**_

Kelly: Ok preguntare más tarde sobre eso, ¿enserio tienes poderes curativos?

Miyafuji: Si

Kelly: En ese caso me serás de ayuda.

 _ **Pero justo en ese momento empezaron a escuchar explosiones cuando se voltearon vieron que era linda ella se encontraba corriendo y disparando a la vez de los ataques del neuroi-**_

Linda: Maldita sea, a ese paso estaremos en problemas esta cosa no deja de regenerarse, debe tener un punto débil.

John: Linda dispárale de nuevo en las aspas, yo me encargo de destruirlo.

Linda: ok jefe, todo tuyo.

 _ **En eso el disparo hiso que el neuroi bajara de altitud lo suficiente para que jefe de un salto y colocara 3 granadas de plasma en el neuroi, en eso el jefe dio otro salto hacia el aire para no ser afectado por la explosión, al explotar las granadas el neuroi perdió más de la mitad de su cuerpo, pero John se dio cuenta de algo, de un extraño cristal que brillaba, el no perdió tiempo justo antes de que comenzara a regenerarse, con su rifle de asalto le dio varias ráfagas a ese cristal haciendo que se destruya, justo despues de eso el neuroi que termino estallando y volviéndose en fragmentos brillosos que cayeron al suelo, todas las Witches quedaron sorprendidas, barkhorn que había recobrado un poco la conciencia había visto como jefe acabo con facilidad con ese neuroi –**_

John: Informe de daños.

Fred: ninguno jefe, la chica esta algo grabe.

Kelly: tenía pensado ponerle Bioespuma y con la ayuda de esta chica que según ella tiene poderes curativos, cerraremos la herida.

John: ¿Tienes poderes curativos pequeña?

Miyafuji: Si se usar magia curativa.

 _ **Esto último solo dejo sin palabras al jefe que a pesar de haber estado en tantos campos de batalla, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba tremenda ocurrencia -**_

John: Confiare en lo que me dices, pequeña.

 _ **En eso John se acerca a barkhorn y se arrodilla algo que le había llamado la atención a ella al igual que a las demás chicas era lo altos que era John, Kelly, Fred & linda. Ellos superaban fácilmente los 2 metros.**_

John: Esto te va a doler como el infierno, toma mi mano y aprieta con fuerza no te preocupes.

 _ **La chica se sorprendió por lo último dicho, a pesar de que ella era bastante seria y parecía ser madura nunca había tomado la mano de un hombre, ella al tomar la mano de John se apeno un poco haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran un poco, pero este rubor se fue tan rápido como llego, el jefe procedió aplicarle la bioespuma, la chica grito tan fuerte como pudo al sentir el terrible dolor que le causó su herida al hacer contacto con la bioespuma –**_

Minna: !Que le hacen a Gertrud ¡

John: tranquila le advertí que esto dolería pero es por su bien, ¡hey tu pequeña¡ ¿cuál era tu nombre?

Miyafuji: Miyafuji Yoshika ¡señor!…..

John: ahora es tu turno confió en tus habilidades.

 _ **En eso la chica al escuchar las palabras le dio cierta confianza y motivación ella sabía que podía hacerlo, en eso las manos de yoshika comenzaron a brillar haciendo una gran luz que volvió a todos, tanto sus compañeras como los spartans quedaron sorprendidos, pero más los spartans ya que jamás pensaron en ver magia de verdad -**_

John: Creo que ya debe estar curada.

en eso mina, mio, lynette, perrine y miyafuji se acercaron a barkhorn y vieron que donde estaba la herida ya no había nada, ni cicatriz había dejado. Miyafuji de la emoción abrazo a barkhorn –

Minna: Muchas gracias por avernos ayudado a salir de esta. Mi nombre es Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, soy la comandante del 501va Unión de Guerreras Aladas, Strike Witches. Ellas son parte del equipo.

En eso las strike witches decidieron presentarse ante el equipo azul –

Mio: Yo soy la líder del escuadron. Sakamoto Mio

Miyafuji: Yo ya me había presentado. Yo soy Miyafuji Yoshika.

Perrine: Yo soy Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann. Un placer conocerlos.

Lynette: Yo soy Lynette Bishop.

Barkhorn: Yo soy Gertrud Barkhorn, muchas gracias por a ver salvado mi vida.

John: Debes agradecerle a miyafuji, ella fue la que hizo casi todo el trabajo.

Minna: ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

Kelly: Temo que eso es clasificado.

Mio: ¿A qué se refieren con clasificado?

 _ **Pero justo antes de que los del equipo azul respondieran John interrumpió la conversación -**_

John: ¿Lasky cuáles son sus órdenes?

 _ **Esto dejo confundida a las witches, pero en cambio el jefe recibió una respuesta por el intercomunicador –**_

Lasky: Jefe averigüe sobre la situación actual de este planeta, yo y roland estaremos escuchando por medio del intercomunicador todo lo que llegue averiguar, trate de buscar información por medio de estas chicas.

John: Entendido Señor.

Minna: Mmmm ¿Sucede algo?

John: No, No es nada, disculpen el no a vernos presentado, ella de ahí es Kelly-087, la del rifle de precisión es Linda-058, y el otro de ahí es Frederic-104. Y yo soy John-117 soy el líder del equipo azul.

 _ **Las Strike Witches quedaron algo extrañadas por los nombres de los spartans ya que no sabían si el numero era igual parte de su nombre -**_

John: Les tengo una propuesta, a decir verdad mi equipo y yo estamos en busca de información, si nos brindan información nosotros responderemos su pregunta.

Minna: ¿Qué tipo de información buscan?

John: Antes de hablar. ¿qué le parece si vamos a un lugar más discreto?, ¿ay algún sitio en el que podamos discutir?

Minna: Nuestra base se encuentra a unos kilómetros de aquí. ¿qué le parece si discutimos ahí?

Mio: ¿Minna estas segura de llevarlos a la base?

Minna: Tranquila "Mio", dudo que tengan malas intenciones, además en caso de que intenten algo, las demás ya deberían estar en la base. Muy bien John – san, ¿acepta?

John: Si, aceptamos los términos solo espérenos, unos minutos llamare una nave para que yo y mi equipo podamos seguirlas. Aquí Sierra 117 a infinity solicitamos un pelican para transporte.

Infinity: Aquí infinity ya enviamos uno sierra 117 debe estar por llegar.

 _ **Mientras John se comunicaba con la infinity las chicas estaban activando sus unidades strike para empezar a transportarse, justo 3 minutos después un pelican llego en donde estaba el equipo azul, las chicas quedaron extrañadas nunca habían visto una nave parecida a esa durante la guerra, esto solo saco más dudas a las strike witches –**_

Minna: Muy bien John síganos, Strike Witches regresemos a la base.

 _ **En eso todas afirmaron y se fueron de regreso junto a un equipo azul que las seguía en el pelican –**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿que les parecio el primer capitulo?**_

 _ **Dejen sus opiniones esta semana subiré el 2°.**_

 _ **Sin mas hasta otra.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Acto 2: Revelaciones

Linda: Chicos, ¿ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo hace un momento no?

Fred: ¿Lo de las chicas que vuelan con esos extraños motores en sus piernas o lo de la magia?

Kelly: Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar pero creo que con todo lo que hemos visto en la guerra esto no significa casi nada.

 _ **John que se encontraba piloteando el "pelican" estaba observando a una de las chicas que estaba volando a un costado del vehículo de la "UNSC", le parecía algo curioso el hecho de que al momento en que suban a esos extraños motores les apareciera orejas de animales. -**_

John: Sé que todos tenemos dudas pero estoy seguro que en unos momentos nuestras dudas serán contestadas.

 _ **En eso John abrió un canal de comunicación con la infinity -**_

John: Capitan Lasky, ¿que procede en caso de que pregunten sobre nuestro origen? señor.

Lasky: Jefe, viendo la situación en la que estamos, el equipo azul hará lo siguiente.

 _ **Mientras tantos con las "Witches" todas al igual que el equipo azul tenían sus respectivas dudas sobre, ¿quiénes eran esos tipos? –**_

Minna: Mio, ¿tú qué opinas sobre esta situación?

Mio: Ni idea, pero definitivamente eso es extraño jamás he visto a soldados como esos. ¿Tú no sabes nada relacionado o hasta escuchado algo de los altos mandos Minna?

Minna: No, pero puede que este sea algunos de sus proyectos secretos o algo parecido.

Barkhorn: Dudo que sean algo relacionado a eso minna.

Minna: ¿A qué te refieres Gertrud?

Barkhorn: Creo que todas vimos como uno de ellos elimino al neuroi con facilidad sin una unidad striker, tengo el presentimiento de que ellos pertenecen a algo más grande.

 _ **Despues de que Barkhorn dijera esas palabras, la witches empezaron a sentirse algo nerviosas sabían que el buscar conflicto con ellos seria arriesgado más que no saben nada ellos y vieron solo un poco de sus habilidades, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados gracias a cierta joven que hablo –**_

Miyafuji: yo no creo que sean malos,cuando John san me dijo que podía curar a barkhorn me sentí segura, tal vez no sepamos de ellos pero si fueran malos nos hubieran dejado morir.

 _ **Esto dicho por miyafuji tranquilizo a las chicas en cierto aspecto pero aun así no bajaron la guardia en el camino a la base –**_

Kelly: Bueno parece que ya llegamos a su base, según la información que nos brindó la infinity nuestra posición es en donde se encuentra Gran Bretaña.

Fred: por lo que puedo ver su tecnología es parecida a la que tenía nuestra humanidad en el siglo xx a diferencia que en nuestro mundo no ay mujeres voladoras con orejas y colas de animales ni magia.

John: Equipo Azul es hora de buscar respuestas.

 _ **Mientras el equipo azul aterrizaba en el hangar de la base, muchos de los soldados e ingenieros que se encontraban haciendo sus deberes quedaron sorprendidos por la extraña aeronave que estaba aterrizando, no se parecía a nada que ellos hubieran visto. Mio y Minna que ya se habían quitado su equipo strike se colocaron a un lado de donde estaba aterrizando el pelican –**_

Minna: Parece que no tuvieron problemas para seguirnos, por favor síganos.

 _ **En eso los espartans que ya habían bajado del pelican siguieron a las 2 witches que los recibieron bajando de su nave , los espartans mientras caminaban por la base quedaron bastante asombrados por el hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba , unos minutos más tardes entraron a una habitación que parecía ser un cuarto de reuniones o algo parecido –**_

John: Bueno ahora que ya estamos en un mejor lugar para hablar creo que es momento de discutir sobre este asunto.

Mio: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y a qué país pertenecen?

John: Eso dejare que mi superior se los conteste.

En eso el jefe maestro saco un extraño objeto el cual puso en el piso, las 2 brujas estaban algo confundidas por la acción del espartan pero en eso del objeto salió un holograma del capitán lasky, las chicas quedaron completamente asombradas del holograma, era la primera vez que veían algo parecido –

John: Equipo azul capitán en cubierta.

En eso el equipo azul se formó en fila e hiso el característico saludos militar -

Lasky: Descansen espartans. Buen dia señoritas, Soy el capitán Lasky de la UNSC.

Minna: mmmm, ¿UNSC? ¿Es usted real? (Dijo minna con aun algo de incredulidad en su voz)

Lasky: Si en este momento están viendo un holograma, mi yo físico está en un lugar diferente en estos momentos. Pero bueno basta de charla que les parece si vamos directo al grano.

Mio: Tiene razón, Yo soy la suboficial y líder de escuadrón sakamoto mio.

Minna: Yo soy la oficial de vuelo Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke y comandante del escuadrón de brujas alado 501th.

Lasky: Un placer conocerlas soldados. Ahora creo que es hora de intercambiar información.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la sala de descanso de la base, se encontraban Miyafuji, Linette, Barkhorn y perrine discutiendo sobre los sucesos de hace un rato –**_

Barkhorn: ¿Ustedes que creen que estén discutiendo en estos momentos?

Linette: No se pero solo espero que no sea nada malo.

Perrine: Yo aun tengo un mal presentimiento de esos sujetos, Es la primera vez que veo a unas personas tan altas y con un traje tan extraño.

Miyafuji: Si siento como si ellos no fueran de este mundo.

 _ **De regreso con el equipo azul, la tensión en el cuarto era severa, las 2 witches presentes solo estaban sin palabras al escuchar la historia del capitán lasky –**_

Minna: ¿Me está diciendo que ustedes vienen del espacio y son humanos de otro planeta similar al nuestro?

Lasky: Técnicamente.

Minna: Con todo respeto, capitán pero si está buscando vernos las caras pues déjeme decirle que eso no es gracioso.

En eso John saco su rifle de asalto de su espalda –

John: le sugiero que le tenga mas respeto a nuestro capitán señorita. Créame que no me gustaría usar la fuerza bruta.

Lasky: Jefe tranquilo todos nosotros sabíamos que esto pasaría.

Kelly: Si no nos creen no es nuestro problema nosotros cumplimos con decirle un poco sobre nosotros. Ahora por favor díganos. ¿Sobre qué son esas cosas y que son ustedes?

 _ **Minna y mio decidieron pasar por alto esto y procedieron a contarles al equipo azul y al capitan lasky sobre los neurois, la guerra contra ellos y sobre las strike witches –**_

Lasky: Generalmente no me creería esto, pero ya vi de lo que son capaces.

Fred: ¿así que neurois Y Brujas? Bueno creo que esto será interesante jefe.

Minna: Si son del espacio eso significa que deben tener una nave espacial o algo parecido ¿cierto?

Lasky: Algo parecido.

Mio: entonces porque no nos la muestra para que así le creamos.

Lasky: Porque llamara bastante la atención, tal vez podamos llevarlas a ella, pero hablare de eso con los altos mandos. Mientras les pido que guarden silencio sobre lo que hablamos el dia de hoy. Hasta ahora solo ustedes 2 saben sobre esto y no me gustaría que llegue a oídos de sus superiores.

John: Señor ¿cuáles son nuestras ordenes ahora que ya conseguimos información?

Lasky: Suboficial Mio & Oficial Minna, según por lo que escuche en estos momentos. ¿hay una guerra por la supervivencia de la humanidad? Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes.

Mio: ¿Qué clase de trato?

Lasky: Mientras discuto con mis superiores sobre que procede. Quiero dejar al equipo azul para recolección de información sobre el enemigo, ya que a pesar de que ya nos brindaron información quiero averiguar sobre esas colmenas y el origen de los neuroi. No se me ocurre mejor manera que dejar a mis espartans para que peleen con ustedes. A cambio recibirán apoyo para sus misiones, del equipo azul. Si se preocupa porque sus superiores descubran o se den cuenta de esto, déjeme decirle que yo me hare responsable de toda situación que se presente.

 _ **Minna & Mio se quedaron pensativas ante la propuesta de lasky pero después de varios segundos de pensarlo aceptaron –**_

Minna: Aceptaremos el trato, pero con la condición de que sigan nuestras órdenes.

John: No prometo seguir sus órdenes pero si prometo que mi equipo derivara a tantos neurois como nos sea posible y cuidaremos la espalda de sus soldados como si fueran de la unsc.

Minna: Esta bien en ese caso confiaremos en su palabra John san.

Mientras tanto de regreso en la sala todas las miembros del escuadron 501th estaban reunidas por órdenes de sakamoto –

Shirley: ¿Porque nos mandaron a llamar?

Lucchini: Espero sea importante como para despertarme.

 _ **En eso las puertas de la sala se abren, primero entran mio y minna y detrás de ellas entren los 3 espartans del equipo azul, Las witches que los conocían se quedaron algo sorprendidas ya que para ellas el verlos aún les parecía no solo intimidante si no igual sorprendente pero las que no los habían conocido solo estaban con la boca abierta al ver a los supersoldados de más de 2 metros –**_

Mio: Muy bien chicas minna tiene algo que decirles.

Minna: Apartir de ahora estaremos trabajando junto al equipo azul quiero que sean amables con ellos que a partir de ahora seremos compañeros de guerra.

Fin del capítulo 2

Estos días veré subir el capítulo 3 dejen su review.


End file.
